Too Late - Pairing : Levi x Hanji
by NAOKINanae
Summary: I got my inspiration to write this while i was in class! I wrote a brief summary of what i planned in class and started working on it at home ! Hope you guys will like the overall story! I'm sorry that most of my stories are Tragedy TTwTT But i just feel really connected to Tragedy stories LOL! If there are any SnK pairings you'd like me to write about! Feel free to tell me!


We had a fight. It was quite a trivial one to me as well, it was nothing but a petty argument, but she does not think so.

"Levi. Levi" Hanji nudged Levi a few times as she called out to him. Levi continued with the work he was working on as he planned out an important expedition to scout for information outside the walls. Dissatisfied with Levi's answer, she poked him a few more times. He got irritated and clenched his fists hardly in response to his emotions. He slammed the table with both palms and stood up abruptly, turning to face Hanji, he said impatiently, "Hanji, I don't have all the time in the world to meet every of your problems. I can't bother about you all the time. I have my own matters to settle too" The harsh words of Levi made Hanji's heart ache and the words 'bother about you' echoed repeatedly in her mind. She was shocked and her in her thoughts, 'so he thinks I am a burden to him? I'm an annoyance?' kept pulling her down. Despite feeling hurt, she stood her ground and shouted back at him, "Fine! Work all you want, you workaholic! I don't really care either way!" She looked away with eyes screaming to cry and her body shaking with angst, with that, her whole being seemed to be torn apart piece by piece. Hanji stormed off angrily and slammed Levi's office door shut. Levi paid no attention to Hanji's outbreak of anger then resettled down back into his chair, working on his plan till dawn arrived.

"Alright guys, the plan's that we'll go through the…" Levi started to give a briefing of his plan and went through the procedures with them thoroughly. The door to the discussion room flew open and in came Hanji. Everyone in the room turned to face the disheveled lady, "Don't make me miss out on the fun! I heard that there's a new species of titans roaming! I definitely, seriously, really have to check it out!" She spoke hastily with an excitement-filled tone.

"NO" an immediate answer from Levi interrupted her. Everyone then turned to look at an annoyed Levi standing with his arms crossed angrily. Hanji does the exact same by crossing her arms together, defiantly lifted her head up and counterattacked Levi's words, "I'm not listening to you!" Levi got pissed and was about to throw her out of the room, but before he could do so, Erwin raised his hand in an attempt to halt all actions, he calmly agreed with Hanji, "I think having Hanji with us would be a good idea, she possesses formidable skills and specializes in titans after all" Hanji turned and faced Erwin with a thumbs-up gesture and Erwin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh alright, just this once" Levi continued to speak, "Hanji'll be assigned to my-"His words were cut off by Hanji, she interrupted, "I'll be in Erwin's group!" She refused to look at Levi and there was a tense atmosphere between both of them, Puzzled, Erwin stares back and forth at Levi and Hanji. Their cold war remained for quite some time, little did they know that they did not have much time anymore.

-Hanji's Mind-

Stupid Levi! I only wanted him to care about me more, he has been neglecting me lately, I may be a strong person but you know, I do get lonely at times… Or does he not love me anymore? Still, I really want to see and talk to him… I can't back down anyway! I'm not in the wrong at all, I shouldn't give in, I'll make him be the one to initiate the reconciliation!

-Levi's mind-

I don't get her, what's she so angry about? I work too much? Isn't that a good thing? A hardworking person I mean. I just hope nothing happens during the mission. I want her home as soon as possible.

-Narration-

Levi's mind is rather, simple, he is unable to understand a girl's heart and is usually too strict with people, whereas the day to move out for the expedition has arrived, 6 people are to venture out of the walls and take the risks of death to collect even more valuable information. The 6 of them includes Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Mike, Petra and Pixis, they always thought things would go the way they planned as long as they followed through the instructions. Little did they know what misfortune they would be meeting outside those walls. All 6 of them glided past the walls and out to the open world. The plan was proceeding as it is supposed to, they fought and persevered, some of them were feeling uneasy and tired while the rest were pushing their emotions to a tiny corner of their heart. They needed to be hard hearted and they should not leave any openings for the titans to gain the upper hand. All of a sudden, groups of titans started to speed towards their formation, the sight of titans running to them was horrifying, and many panicked as Levi shouted commands. "LEVI WATCH OUT" Pixis shouted and soon after, a piercing scream coming from Petra was heard at the left flank of the formation followed by a loud crash, the figure of one of their teammates was thrown out of the formation and was smashed onto the ground, with the incoming titans, it was impossible for them to save their comrade. Erwin grabbed Levi's arm and aggressively pulled him away to the opposite direction of the incoming titans, "IT'S NOT TIME FOR YOU TO BE EMOTIONAL. PULL BACK NOW. YOU WERE SAVED FOR A REASON. LIVE ON" Erwin shouted urgently and they all headed to safety, leaving their poor comrade behind, without a doubt, the titans did not bother about the person lying right in front of them but instead they chased after the team.

Upon reaching safety, Levi fell to his knees, digging his nails into the ground. Petra cried and the rest bowed their heads in despair, for Hanji has fallen.

"We have to get her back… even if it's just the body… It isn't fair" Petra unconsciously said as she sobbed in between her words. All of them got up, although filled with grief, they've decided that they'll get her back no matter what. Erwin decided to lead the team as Levi was in no shape to do so, thus they came up with a plan, Levi, although weak-willed, followed through. Levi did not cry, neither did he complain nor vent his frustration elsewhere. He just kept quiet throughout the journey looking like a part of him inside was dead, he looked so empty and blinded. The coast was clear and no titans were sighted, there we saw Hanji's battered body lying on the ground untouched. All they knew was that they were glad the titans did not step or fiddle with her small figure. The first to dash towards Hanji's lifeless body was Levi, he glided past with tremendously fast speed and picked Hanji up, looking at her in agony. That is when the tears started to trickle down from his eyes and soft sobs escaped from his lips, he kissed Hanji's cold forehead as his tears rolled down his cheeks and onto her forehead. He could not contain what he was feeling and started to weep even harder.

'Why didn't I take the chance to apologize and make up with her when I had the time? Why did I wait till it was too late?' Questions swirled around Levi's pain-filled mind and he naturally started to dig the ground with his bare hands. The team watched him with surprise and confusion and they followed suit anyway. They understood what his actions meant, he wanted to dig a grave for Hanji, and they helped with the digging and used all kinds of tools to make the job easier. Petra left somewhere further away and found a rock suitable for a monument. She came running back to where the rest of the team was, handing the rock to Levi. He nodded in consent, took the rock and walked to the already-buried Hanji, he placed the rock atop the grave and kissed it once.

They then headed back into the wall. 6 left with bravery and courage, but only 5 returned.

Memories fleeted past, both happy times and angry times, tossing and turning in his sleep, Levi woke up crying. Was it all just a dream? No it was not.

Levi got dressed into his attire and left his room, equipping his 3 dimensional maneuver gear, he was prepared to leave. Erwin spotted him and shouted over, "You're going to visit her again this year? Take care outside Levi!" Levi waved his hand towards Erwin and headed to the direction which leaded to the time where the agonizing past memories remained. He finally reached the ground outside the walls and started to walk, as he walked his feet got heavier as though even dragging it was a difficult chore. Upon reaching the grave that lay before him, he said,

"How have you been dear? It has been 9 years since you're gone. I miss you so much"

He walked with excruciating pain and crouched beside the grave, leaning against it weeping.


End file.
